


The Usefulness Of Things

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat can't walk in the morning and Gamzee seems to have an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usefulness Of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeison/gifts).



> I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but i hope you guys enjoy it! Any and all mistakes are because I didn't proofread. Forgive this lazy author. The second in the set of five for Synnesai.

Karkat stared at the large bed with a growing sense of dread. He blinked and then turned his head slowly to stare at his best friend. Gamzee leaned casually against the doorjamb, arms crossed across his chest. He smirked at the smaller troll, eyes sparkling with an intent Karkat knew all too well. The smaller troll turned to look back at the bed, mouth slightly slack as his mind tried to catch up with what he already knew what was going to happen.

"What the fuck are those?" Karkat asked the highblood, each word forced slowly out of his mouth. Gamzee's smirk grew until his teeth were peaking from between his lips. Karkat looked from the bed to his friend a few more times before his gaze finally settled on the bed again. Gamzee moved silently across the room to wrap arms around the smaller troll and pulled Karkat against his chest. The smaller troll didn't give his normal protest, still stunned.

"What do they motherfuckin' look like?" Gamzee whispered in Karkat's ear and took the time to enjoy the shiver that shook the smaller troll's body.

"The fuck if I know," Karkat growled but he did know, actually. And it was all Dave's fault. Well, Karkat would have liked to believe that it was the human's fault and, in some part, it was. Karkat really needed to learn to knock and Dave needed to learn what a lock was. So, the small troll did indeed know what he was looking at, in some part.

"Oh, you know," Gamzee husked, one hand smoothing down the small troll's chest to settle against Karkat's stomach. Karkat stared at the odd assortment of items on the bed, wondering where the hell the other troll had gotten them. The highblood's hand flexed against his stomach, nails scrapping across the sensitive flesh under the cotton of Karkat's shirt. The smaller troll gasped at the sudden sensation, body jerking against the confines of Gamzee's arms.

"I fucking do not," Karkat denied. A dark chuckle echoed in his ear.

"Then I'll have to show you, motherfucker," the highblood whispered, tongue darting out to trace the shell of Karkat's ear. The smaller troll managed to keep the groan rumbling in his throat from slipping free as Gamzee pulled away from him. Karkat glanced at the door, calculating the odd of him actually getting out of this. Gamzee wasn't the fastest troll but neither was he. The deciding factor was that the highblood was a whole lot more violent, and didn't care about the destruction of their shared house. Also, they really couldn't afford another new bedroom door and Karkat wasn't too affectionate with the idea of voyeurism, unlike his clown obsessed friend.

In favor of saving his favorite shirt, Karkat stripped the fabric from his body and let if fall to the floor. He eyed his friend's back wearily, but moved to stand beside the larger troll. Karkat frowned as he watched Gamzee sort through the items on the bed. There were now three piles, one large one, one medium one, and one very small one. Karkat briefly tried again to figure out exactly why Gamzee had such a large collection of human sex toys. Gamzee paused and turned his head to look at Karkat, clown paint giving his face a rather twisted look when he grinned at the smaller troll. The highblood's eyes trailed across the exposed expanse of Karkat's chest and Gamzee promptly decided to leave what toy they ended up using to complete chance.

He quickly yanked out the bottom drawer to their bedside table and Karkat watched as Gamzee all but dumped the odd assortment of cock rings, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, lube and a few things the smaller troll really didn't think he wanted to know about, in the drawer. Karkat's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to ask what Gamzee was now planning to do, when he found himself suddenly airborne.

A loud and shocked squeak left him as he flew upwards only to land with a bounce in the middle of their bed. Karkat glared at his friend but quickly thought about fleeing again when he caught the look in the highblood's eyes. That look was back and Karkat came to the quick conclusion that he wouldn't be walking much come tomorrow.

Gamzee made fast work of stripping himself of clothing. Karkat couldn't stop the hitch in his breath at the sight of the highblood naked. Between Karkat and himself, the highblood was gorgeous. He was all swine-y muscle and smooth skin. Every muscle shifted under his skin as Gamzee slowly crawled onto the bed and towards a now transfixed Karkat. The smaller troll's mouth was slack, breath shallow. Hands twisted in the sheets and the Karkat's cock twitched to life in the confines of his pants.

Eyes followed Gamzee's every movement, unable to keep from tracing the highblood's body. Gamzee's half-hard cock bobbed with each movement and Karkat swallowed hard. No matter how many times they had sex, Karkat still couldn't get over how intimidating the thought of that cock fitting in his body was. It sent a shudder down his spine. Karkat knew exactly how good all nine of those think inches would feel in his body and he would deny till his death exactly how much he enjoyed it.

Gamzee finally came to a stop kneeling over the smaller troll. Karkat blinked up at him and then snarled. He would hate that look on the highblood's face if he didn't love it so much. Gamzee leaned down, lips pressing against the smooth skin of the smaller troll's collarbone. Karkat held tight to the sheets, knees coming up on either side of the highblood's kneeling form.

"Fuck!" Karkat cursed loudly as teeth nipped at his skin. Hands found his hips as Gamzee balanced on his knees. The highblood slid his fingers under the waist band of Karkat's jeans and slid the fabric down his body. They were quickly discarded and Karkat's briefs promptly ended up in shreds. Karkat couldn't find the air to protest as nails dragged down his thighs. A small moan escaped him, and Gamzee dragged his nails all the way up the length of Karkat's body. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to send sparks of sensation through Karkat's body.

Gamzee traced the tender skin around the smaller troll's nipple, before pinching it between his fingers. Karkat's back arched up off the bed, and the smaller troll let a needy noise slid from his lips. The sound caught him by surprise and Karkat instantly snapped his mouth shut. Hands fisted in the cotton of their sheets to keep noises from spilling out of Karkat's mouth as Gamzee continued his exploration.

The highblood hummed happily at the sudden noise, lips trailing across the skin of Karkat's stomach. Teeth nipped up to the smaller troll's nipple, leaving marks in their wake. Karkat gasped above the highblood, toes curling as he arched his back as the warmth of Gamzee's mouth covered his nipple.

"Fuck!" Karkat repeated, swallowing back noises. The highblood laved at his nipple, lust filled eyes watching Karkat's face as the smaller troll thrashed his head against the pillows. In hopes of forcing another noise from his friend's lips, Gamzee sucked hard and sudden on the flesh in his mouth. Used to such games, Karkat managed to keep a moan from leaving him.

Unperturbed, Gamzee continued to lick and suck at the small nub of flesh. Long fingered hands gripped the smaller troll by the hips, pulling their bodies flush together. Karkat's breath hitched as his cock slid against the larger trolls. Gamzee all but purred as he started thrusting against his friend.

Karkat's hands came up to claw at the head board, leaving deep scratches beside older ones. Gamzee watched as the smaller troll threw his head back, mouth falling open as he panted in the silence of the room. The bed squeaked under them, hands found purchase on nothing and everything, Karkat muttered curses like a mantra until Gamzee caught his lips in a kiss.

The highblood didn't bother with asking for entrance, tongue sliding swiftly between the smaller troll's lips. Any noise Karkat might have made was swallowed by the larger troll. Tongue dueled for dominance even though they both knew who was going to win. Karkat's eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened, becoming more violent in the need for more. Blood was coppery on his tongue, and the taste made him groan, cock pulsing against Gamzee's. The warmth of one hand left his hip as the larger troll pulled back to bite Karkat's lower lip.

The smile Karkat blinked eyes open to was even more twisted than normal. Bright red mixed with indigo and the white of paint, and Karkat found himself fascinated with the contrasting colors. Gamzee leaned in for another kiss, and this time Karkat wrapped his arms around his neck, hips thrusting up to slid his erection against his friend's. A sudden coldness against his backside had the smaller troll jerking back and cursing loudly.

Gamzee pressed a lube finger against his entrance, steadily pushing past all resistance until his finger could go no further. Karkat hissed as the forced stretching of his body burned, hands gripping the highblood's shoulders. The highblood pulled his finger back slowly and then shoved it back in hard. Karkat gasped, hips coming up off the bed. Pre-cum leaked down his length and Gamzee bent over to swipe his tongue over the head of Karkat's erection.

Karkat's back arched up off the bed, shivering at the sensation. Gamzee sucked the head of Karkat's cock into his mouth, careful of his fangs. Karkat's voice echoed in the room as Gamzee pressed in a second finger, stretching Karkat's entrance as much as he could. The highblood slid his tongue around the head of Karkat's cock, still watching his friend. To Gamzee, it wasn't the same if he couldn't watch Karkat thrash and fight with himself or shiver and gasp in pleasure.

He strung Karkat higher and higher until the smaller troll was just at the edge of oblivion. As soon as he felt the Karkat tense around his fingers, Gamzee pulled back. Karkat cured him soundly, an endless flow of curses and insults falling from his lips until the highblood brought a toy into his line of vision.

The smaller troll stared at what he assumed was a dildo and a sizeable one at that. Karkat stared at the toy, wondering which would be a tighter fit, the toy or Gamzee's cock. As Gamzee smirked at him, Karkat figured he'd be finding out either way. And just where had the highblood found the time to grab the damn toy, anyway.

"Ready for this, motherfucker?" the highblood inquired. Karkat scrolled at him, opening his mouth for what Gamzee was sure was going to be some smartass remark, but the highblood covered Karkat's mouth with his own.

He pressed the slim tapered tip of the toy against Karkat's already lube pucker. Gamzee pulled back from the kiss, eyes darkening as he slowly work the toy past the resistance of the smaller troll's body. Karkat's eyes widened impossibly and then snapped shut. His backside burned with the intrusion, a pained whimper escaping him. Gamzee peppered kisses across his collar bone, tongue tracing the dip there.

Faster than Karkat found comfortable, the toy was worked inside his body. His breath came out in a rush when Gamzee finally stopped, knuckles just brushing the curves of Karkat's bottom. The smaller troll gulped in breath, chest rising and falling against Gamzee's lips. The highblood wrapped a hand around his flattering erection, and used slow but sure strokes to bring his cock back to life.

A husky moan echoed around them as Gamzee slowly pulled the toy out slowly, the cock in his hand pulsed as the dildo pressed against Karkat's prostate. Gamzee nuzzled the skin behind Karkat's ear, a deep purring noise rumbling in his chest.

"Know what the fuck it is now?" Gamzee husked, firmly shoving the toy back inside the smaller troll. Karkat's back bowed, hands coming up to grip at Gamzee's sides.

"Fuck you," Karkat ground out, body finally adjusting to the size stretching his body. With each firm shove of the toy inside his body, the tip pressed across his prostate, sending pleasure spiking through his blood stream.

"You're the only one getting fucked here tonight, Kar," Gamzee growled. Karkat couldn't find the breath for a snarky response as the highblood roughly increased the speed of his hand on Karkat's cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you with this until you're motherfuckin' begging me to fuck you, begging me to make you come." Karkat thrashed his head back and forth, lust spiking sharply at the words. His cock jumped and pulsed in the highblood's hand, muscles clenching around the toy moving inside him.

Gamzee sped his movements with the toy, licking a trail from Karkat's shoulder to his ear as he roughly started matching the pace of the toy's thrusts with the strokes of his hand. The smaller troll shivered, noises filling his throat but he refused to let them spill free.

"You're gonna sing for me tonight," Gamzee growled, his own cock pulsing and leaking pre-cum onto Karkat's hip. A particularly hard thrust of the toy had Karkat moaning loudly; nails digging in to Gamzee's side hard enough to draw blood. Gamzee growled at the sudden sharp pain, and bit the smaller troll on the shoulder. The coppery taste of blood spread across his tongue as he listened to Karkat fight with himself. Each noise might have gotten stuck in his throat but his chest vibrated with unreleased sound.

Gamzee swiped his tongue soothingly over the bite before pulling back to look down at Karkat. The smaller troll's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth slack as he panted and then clenched shut as he fought his need to moan. With each thrust and stroke, the pleasure in Karkat's body curled tighter and tighter until the smaller troll thought he might go crazy from and still Gamzee didn't pause. The highblood seemed to be in even worse state, if the pre-cum pooling on Karkat's hip was any indication.

Karkat wouldn't deny that the toy felt amazing, but there was something lacking in the pleasure it gave, something he wanted- needed. His eyes fluttered open as his hands clutched at whatever part of Gamzee he could reach, including the highblood's cock. Gamzee shuddered hard above him at the touch, and Karkat couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me," he whispered, a broken moan leaving him when all movement stopped. The need to come had his balls and cock aching until they hurt and the hand still wrapped around his pulsing length just served as a reminder.

"What the fuck was that?" Gamzee teased, smirking down at his friend.

"Fuck me," Karkat growled, hips coming up off the bed in invitation while he stroked the highblood's cock from root to tip. Gamzee wasted little time pulling the toy free from Karkat's body. The sudden emptiness made Karkat whine lowly, muscles clenching around air. Instead of the instant fullness he expected, Karkat suddenly found their positions changed. Karkat blinked down at the highblood's smirking face, palms flat against Gamzee's stomach. Gamzee's mass of messy hair spread out on the pillow like some evil halo. Karkat thought it fit his friend pretty well.

Gamzee's hands gripped his hips, moving Karkat until the small troll was poised over the highblood's erection.

"If you want it, motherfucker, put it in yourself," Gamzee husked. Karkat flushed hotly, biting his lip. He gripped the thick base of Gamzee's cock with one hand, steadying himself with the other. Gamzee rubbed his hands up and down the smoothness of Karkat's thighs, nails digging in slightly.

Karkat shifted his weight back and down, throat constricting around a needy noise as the highblood's cock slid easily into his body. Karkat started rethinking the usefulness of dildos as his body took Gamzee's cock to the hilt. He could feel the larger troll tense under him and a husky noise of needy rumble up from the highblood's throat.

Not needing to pause, Karkat rose up and the rolled his hips all the way back down. He couldn't hold the moan in this time. Gamzee massaged the muscles working in Karkat's thighs as the smaller troll set a fast pace, each undulation taking the highblood's cock in to the hilt.

Gamzee wrapped a hand around the smaller troll's cock, stroking him fast and sure. Karkat's voice echoed in the room, riding Gamzee hard as his body screamed for release. Each thrust pressed Gamzee's erection against his prostate, making the smaller troll whimper and moan. He was too far gone to care anymore. Pleasure made his mind hazy and need was screaming through him.

"God damn, Kar," Gamzee growled. He couldn't remember the last time the smaller troll had been like this. Karkat rarely let go in any sense and it took work to get the smaller troll to do it in the bedroom, but when Gamzee managed it…Damn was he beautiful.

Karkat's head lulled back on his neck, cock pulsing in Gamzee's hand as climax surged closer. Between one hard thrust and the neck, Karkat was screaming a broken version of the highblood's name as orgasm seared through his veins. Muscles locked up and tensed as seed splattered across the highblood's stomach. Gamzee licked his lips at the sight, the taste of blood still on his lips.

Karkat would have collapsed forward if Gamzee hadn't gripped his hip in a vice like grip and flipped them with one swift motion. Gamzee hooked on of Karkat's legs over his shoulder, braced his hands beside the smaller troll's head and bent Karkat in half. Without pause, the highblood started thrusting with near brutal force against Karkat.

The smaller troll whimpered, over sensitive cock straining to harden again. Each forceful thrust jolted Karkat against the headboard and then the headboard against the wall. The bed groaned under such force and Karkat briefly worried that they might just break the bed when Gamzee palmed his cock again.

Karkat's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he was quickly hard and then climaxing against, seed coloring his upper chest and throat. Gamzee growled darkly over him, giving one last hard push of his hips before moaning Karkat's name as he came hard inside his friend. Gamzee shivered above the smaller troll, hips jerkily thrusting through his climax.

Karkat's eye fell shut, body already aching from such forcefulness. But it was an ache he'd missed and always looked forward to. Gamzee collapse beside him, arms pulling Karkat close. He didn't even have the energy to grunt when the highblood slid out of him and off the bed.

The highblood made quick work of cleaning Karkat and himself up before sliding back in bed beside the smaller troll. Karkat grumbled when Gamzee tugged him firmly into the circle of his arms. Gamzee smiled, burying his face in the softness of Karkat's hair. He kissed one nubby horn affectionately and the troll in his arms swatted his chest with a grunt. Gamzee did it again just to annoy him before for finally sub coming to the call of sleep. He knew he would be able to wake up in a few hours and do it all again, much to Karkat's bickering and complaining the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
